Puss in Boots: The Tale Behind the Boots
by Tanaka Kazuki
Summary: This is acually a story I had to write for my business class. It was required that we re-wrote a classic or modern fairy tale, only with the intention of it beocming a lesson about being a successful entrepreneur.


***Authors Note**

**This is acually a story I had to write for my business class. It was required that we re-wrote a classic or modern fairy tale, only with the intention of it beocming a lesson about being a successful entrepreneur. So with the recent release of the movie, Puss in Boots, I decided to take a leap at it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm and sunny day in San Ricardo, a perfect day to make a deal.<p>

Puss was an orange cat, looking for business. He began to strut along

Supply Street, where all the goods were sold in bulk. Puss was a curious cat, a

risk taker. He had been adventurous all his life. Puss was looking for a new

adventure now. As he was walking along, a man carrying some rocks tripped

over a meat stand and he fell over, taking the rocks with him. While Puss was

walking by, one of the rocks dropped onto his hind paw and out came a

satisfying "Meow!"

Later on in the evening, Puss had realized that he wanted to be free from

walking barefoot everywhere. Puss was going to make his own line of footwear.

Since he was a lone cat, he would be self-employed. Puss got out a pencil and

went to the drawing board. He had to make several designs, but soon enough,

he had decided. His new invention would be a pair of Boots, perfectly fit for a

cat.

It was a small business, there were many cats in San Ricardo, but not

every feline would need boots. Being his own manager, he would have to

organize everything. So Puss headed out to the local bank for a loan to start his

business. After all, a cat did not carry around much money. He used his

feathered hat and various trinkets as collateral for the loan. Once Puss had the

money, he set off to make a prototype of the boots.

First he set off to the market to get supplies. He bought some cotton,

cloths, and leather to make the prototype. Before returning to his home, he

stopped of at the local market for lunch. He got two fresh fish and cooked them

by a fire pit. After lunch, he trimmed and measured all the materials. After a few

hours he had a pair of boots, but they would not last long if he were to wear them

on a daily basis. So he decided to test out the boots and see how further

improvements could be made. He slipped into the boots and went for a walk.

They were comfortable, also a lot better than walking barefoot. He

noticed that when he was walking, his hind legs were shifting a lot. When

making the product available for public distribution, he would have to offer

custom fitting in order to make sales. Puss made notes of everything that was

good and anything that needed improvement. Later that evening Puss was also

wondering on how he could make his product known to the public. How much

would it cost? Where could I sell it? Who could I sell it to? Puss had no worry

of competition though, everyone in San Ricardo were his friends, he wouldn't

need a patent. When Puss began to think about it, there were no copyrights in

the business market of San Ricardo. This was probably because there were not

many products that would need patents. Basic goods and supplies were the

majority of the market, so patents were usually passed on. Tomorrow was the

day he would start the official business. Puss had a quick cat-stretch and with a

yawn he dozed off into dreamland.

The next day Puss woke up early and excited. He had a bowl of milk and

then was off to work. He got his supplies and blueprints and began to make his

final design. With the notes he took earlier and the boots themselves, he

managed to make the perfect design for his little kitty feet. He began to measure

and cut the materials. Following the steps he laid out the previous night, he

carefully fashioned the boots to his liking. He had a quick lunch of fish and

quickly got back to work. A few hours past mid-day and the boots were finished.

Puss glared at the fruits of his labour. They were perfect. Leather boots,

fit just for a cat. They went up just above his knee and were soft on the inside.

He also reinforced the toe of the boot so that if anything was dropped on his

toes, he would not be hurt. He decided to take a walk around San Ricardo to

show the town his new invention. When he turned onto Surplus Street, he was

greeted by a couple of his furry friends.

"Hey look it's Puss, in boots! Wow those look nice, where did you get

them?" asked one curious cat. "Yeah tell us!" said another. "Well," said Puss, "I

have taken up entrepreneurship. I made them." "Wow that is so cool! Can we

buy some?" Puss froze, he never knew that his product could rise so quickly.

"Of course my friends" replied Puss. "I make them custom fit to your feet so they

are the best fit they can have, just come see me this week and I'll start working

on them." "Do you have a brand name?" asked one cat. "Say what?" replied

Puss. "A brand name, a name to identify your product for what it is." said the

cat. "How about Puss in Boots?" suggested one cat. "And you could use your

famous 'P' as the logo!" Whenever Puss was in a situation where he had to put

forward a signature, he would sign with the letter P, for Puss. It was a genius

idea.

Over the next few weeks, Puss was making boots non-stop, but now he

branded his boots. On the back of each heel he branded the famous 'P' to

identify his product. They were rising in popularity fast and even some cats from

out of town came to buy his boots. He soon made a large profit and decided to

open up a bank account to store all his money. At the same time he repaid his

loan and the interest on it. Soon enough Puss expanded his business over new

horizons and headed out for the city known as castle town. His business later

expanded from just boots to shoes, slippers, loafers and even socks. Puss had

become a successful business cat all from the idea of making boots for his

everyday use. Puss became commonly known as Puss the Boot Maker, but

back in his humble home of San Ricardo he would be forever known as Puss in

Boots.


End file.
